Talk:Nyanpire/@comment-2A02:A03F:18D2:6000:2513:F967:73BF:211F-20170903191232
okay guys, I'm using the japanese wiki and google transulate for this Nyanpire: male or female? warning: UNNECESSARYLY LONG (that's what he said) the last part is what you need for the answer and how I got it (these are all my notes here) source: Wikipedia, Google Transulate (& me lol) wikipedia:https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%81%AB%E3%82%83%E3%82%93%E3%81%B1%E3%81%84%E3%81%82 (aka: the Japanese wikipdia page) Nyanpire (にゃんぱいあ Nyanpaia): "Voice - Ami Koshimizu ...'' Besides blood, my favorite food is red (such as strawberries). She likes cute, hairy and gentle tits and big boobs with big boobs." okay so, a female VA + the last sentece says 'she (even though the hole text was in first person, so dunno where that came from)and I can't figure out wich the pronounce even is that's being used here, so I don't have a 3th pointbut I guess Nyanpire is female? (wrong! this is a transulation error within GT, it's refering how the perfect type of Nyanpire looks like) Chachamaru (茶々丸): "Sometimes I get mistaken for a small girl because I put a ribbon on my back, but the person does not like it so much." Chachamaru adobtive sibling on the other hand is male, for the text uses male pronounces & even addresses he gets mistaken for a girl because of the ribbon he wears and he doesn't like that he does have a female VA too, but I noticed that's a lot when it's a younger character back to Nyanpire, to talk about the scene in episode two ... I am confused myself for Masamunya commented "could it be that thou art ... a tomcat?" and, being not a native english speaker, I have no certain idea the transulator meant it as in a male cat or a play on 'tomboy' with the catpuns? but looking it up it is 1) a male cat 'or ' 2) slang for a woman-chaser and I believe anyone can be a woman-chaser altough the same transulation mentioned it to be "slang (of a man) to persue" so I am not sure if they mean it being said by a male or said to a male but it sure as heck is a rudely way of persuing someone... (source: http://www.dictionary.com/browse/tomcat) but afther all this transulating I got an idea, why not look at Masamunya's text?: Masamunya Dokuganryu (独眼竜まさむにゃ Dokuganryū Masamunya) "Voice - Noriaki Sugiyama Kittens worship Date Masamune. White cat. It is abundant in Bushido spirit, first trying to get rid of Nyanpai as a youkai, but I misunderstand it as a female cat and I'm first love in Nyanpaa (I get a shock as soon as I realize it is a male). However, even after that I could not control my love for Nyanpa, I knew that it was a relationship between men (male), but I will actively appeal my own feelings to Nyanpa, but Nyanpa is a partner It has not been. ..." well, well, well seems like that's what we needed no? I'm pretty sure the Japanese wikipedia is a bit better at understanding what they said, no? I just used that because I couldn't find an official page with character bios, only shopping stuff so yeah, conclusion:'' the cat is a trap ''I mean is male, the cat is male every characther who so far has been on screen with (a name) is male, exept ofr Nyanpire & Chachamaru's owner: Misaki-chan I wanna know that one cat's name, the grey one we first saw Nyztenshi talk too .... okay that's all folks! I'm off to see an other anime! DUECES19:12, September 3, 2017 (UTC) 19:12, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ✌.(⌐■v■).✌